


Mistress 09

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #涉及GGad#背景设定及部分情节参考电视剧名姝#公爵和他的情人之间的故事





	Mistress 09

阿不思明白他说出那句话时意味着什么，企图在脑子里翻找出曾经玛格丽特传授他的东西，如何像一个合格的情人那样与自己的主人进行一场性爱。然而那时的他一个字都没有听进去，他的心和身体都是一样的，是一片从未有人涉足的沃壤。

公爵回到了久未踏进的主卧室，那扇红橡木的门合上，今晚不会有任何人敢敲响，他们都知道会发生些什么。阿不思的衣物已经被剥下一半，他是自愿这样做的尽管自己的动作颤颤悠悠。他同男人接吻，光是唇齿相依舌尖相缠，彼此的气息搅成混沌一片就足以让他面红耳赤一阵头晕目眩。一个吻进行到深处时两个人理所应当的会用手指在对方的肌肤上抚摸游走，探寻逐渐升高的体温。 可阿不思的动作青涩得离谱，指尖的轨迹颤动。

格林德沃一把握住探到自己胸口的那只晃动的手，“你想好了？” 男人低沉的音色极具诱惑性，然而他根本不关心这个问题的答案，能等到对方心甘情愿地躺到他的身下就已经花光了所有的耐心。

于是在阿不思准备开口说话之前就再次被吻住推倒向身后的大床。脑袋枕在柔软的床垫之上，衬衫的领口已经大敞开露出胸口和肩头如凝脂的肌肤。他在一片蒸腾的热气中睁开眼看向面前的人，脑子里试图去想象那些伦敦街头的娼妓是怎样解开嫖客的裤头，张嘴含住送到自己嘴边的东西。但他做不到，在一片羞赧中又闭上了眼。

还在他纠结于接下来该怎么做时，一小盒膏脂状的东西扔到了脚边。“你自己准备好。” 阿不思支起身，格林德沃正俯视他，用一种不容拒绝的神情。虽还放不下所谓的羞耻心，但到现在为止平淡无奇的表现没体现出自己半分的主动性。他咬着下唇褪下最后蔽体的底裤，打开那个小盒子手指蘸取一些探向自己的后穴。

指尖携着膏露伸进穴口的一瞬间，阿不思羞红了脸，他无声地张开嘴几乎不敢抬头去细看男人脸上的表情，手上动作缓慢的在扩张开拓自己的下身。他听见床尾腰带解开的响动，格林德沃似乎等得有点不耐烦，直接倾身把人双腿一折压在身下，抽出阿不思的手用自己的手指取而代之。对方的进犯来势凶猛，在内壁上摸索的手指不一会儿就触上一点引起身下人的一阵抖动。于是嵌在体内的指尖便认准了这一点在上面打着转儿， 很快就弄得阿不思喘息连连。 

男孩向后仰头，像林中的鹿将自己脆弱的脖颈展现在狩猎者的眼前。暴露出精致的颈部曲线和白净肌肤下延展的青色血管，还有随着吞咽动作上下滑动的小巧喉头，格林德沃顺着那片雪原一般光洁的脖子坏心眼地用牙齿啃咬直至胸口，在冰雪上留下一片用红色染出的痕迹。

待到身下人后穴扩张得差不多时，手指便抽了出来换成一个更坚硬粗硕也更火热的东西抵在入口。阿不思还在盯着纱织的床幔发愣，回荡在被对方用手指操弄的余韵中。不等自己反应过来那人就将肉茎顶了进来，他痛呼一声双手攥紧了床单。

格林德沃侵入他的时候，动作干净利落绝没有一丝拖泥带水，甚至像是对于男孩之前迟缓及平淡反应的惩罚，一来就恶狠狠地把性器顶入一个极深的地方。 

“睁开眼来。” 当发现阿不思不知是出于羞愧还是在逐渐从尾脊蔓延开的愉悦感中沉沦，紧咬着嘴唇合上双眼不肯看向自己时，格林德沃这样命令道。听到这样要求，阿不思犹豫了片刻才缓缓撑开眼睑，眼睛如一片波澜层叠的湖泊。但格林德沃觉得还是不够，他捉住对方一直在床单上胡乱抓挠的手，引着阿不思触到他们身下正在交合的地方，那一片湿润黏腻且温度过高。随即他又将对方的手覆在男孩自己的小腹上，掌心能感受到性器的坚硬顶端在腹下滑动顶弄出的轨迹。

“看清楚，现在是谁在操你，从今以后你就是我的。” 这句话及手心下真实的触感让阿不思的脸上立刻又叠加起一层粉红的云霞。格林德沃抬起他的脚腕在内侧轻轻一吻，腰部一用力，阿不思终于发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。

他曾今内心蔑视那些躺在贵族身下双腿大开娇喘呻吟的一系列行为，而如今他同那些人似乎别无二致，后穴在迎接阴茎的侵犯中甚至兴奋地翕动。阿不思像是一条在欲海上随波逐流的小船，任由急风骤雨吹打。格林德沃对准那薄弱的一点进行密集的顶撞时能让他爽到连脚趾都蜷起，而刻意放缓了节奏浅浅的操他时也只能用沙哑的嗓子难耐地呻吟几声，眼神涣散的渴望能得到更多。

情动时两人再次交换了一个吻，阿不思收紧甬道，手指在对方背上抓挠，好几次指甲都嵌进了皮肉里，换来了格林德沃几声低沉的喘息。他抚过男人肌肉匀称的后背，肩胛的凹陷处布了一层薄汗。在这场性事中没有哪一方是绝对轻松的，清醒时分的理智都会在情欲中被击打得溃不成军。

阿不思这时突然捧起男人的脸用自己嫣红的嘴唇亲吻对方，喘息间呢喃出一句，“我永远都只会是你的。” 他能感觉到埋在自己体内的东西抖动着涨大，快速摩擦过那一突起引起甬道一整激烈的收缩。男孩双腿曲起，身体贴紧上对方， 喉咙泄出几声高潮逼近时的叫喊。

“盖勒特…” 到顶的快感蔓过背脊撞进脑海里炸裂开时，阿不思第一次叫出了对方的名字。 他在余韵中呼吸着湿漉漉的空气，闭上眼感受那一股热流射进自己体内深处时的震颤。彼此的体液混杂着从股间流下将昂贵的床品弄得一团糟。 

 

 

*  
第二天阿不思醒来的时候时间差不多接近中午，他的公爵已经不在自己身边。房间里依旧弥漫柑橘和橙花的味道，如今还多了一丝残存的情欲。十分钟后卡罗敲门走进来，欠身恭敬地说，“请问您是想要先沐浴还是前往餐厅用午餐？”   
阿不思在被子下动了动，大腿根处一片腻滑，觉得非常有必要即刻清洗一番。 

他的心情并不是很好，在得知格林德沃一大早就出门办事后，阿不思浸在热水里心不在焉地哼了一声，将一块切好的苹果放进嘴里咀嚼。

那一天之后他的心境发生了一些微小的变化，与公爵之间的相处模式变得自然了许多而不再是以前那般别扭。他甚至开始渐渐对那人产生了些小小的依赖性， 但此时还在懵懂中的少年依然不知道那份在心弦上翻涌颤动的心情被称为什么。

历经了上次的那件事之后，阿不思的禁足还是没有被取消。他本以为格林德沃会像以前那样去哪儿都带上他，可两人相处时还能向着他和颜悦色说话的人在自己提出想单独出去走走的愿望之后，立刻阴沉下脸来拒绝这个请求。因此阿不思只能白天在庄园里兜兜转转，欣赏一下花园里的矢车菊和玫瑰然后让克拉夫特陪他下棋，用过下午茶之后再给多吉写封信，时日在反反复复中变得索然无味。

晚上的时光要好受一些，阿不思会在格林德沃办公时坐在一边的沙发上陪他， 专心读着自己手里的书也不说话。然后再晚些他们就会躺到那张大床上做爱，或者在书房里时就提前干了起来。

这天在午饭桌上，阿不思看着对面的人用完餐起身一副准备出门的模样，怏怏地把视线收回到面前瓷盘里装着的半份炖菜上。“去换一套衣服，我带你去一个酒会。” 刚听完这话，阿不思就欣喜地抬起眼，终于能踏出这个宅邸让他在心里暗自欢呼雀跃了好一阵。

大宅门口，格林德沃搀起男孩的手让对方先上了马车后才跟着跨上去。出了庄园在宽敞的砂石路上行驶了一阵，阿不思透过玻璃窗户端视外头的景色。两侧的路旁是静谧且无垠的树林，一条用灰白砂石铺成的路好似将茂密的绿色林海从中斩成了两端。而封闭的车厢里，又隔绝了车轮和马蹄声交织的杂音。

“我记得玛格丽特给我说过，她曾今和一位爵士在马车里来过一次。” 阿不思音量极小，比起普通的发话更像是枕边的呓语，他转过脸观察格林德沃脸上的表情，“我们还有多久到达目的地？” 

“还有一会儿。” 公爵的嘴角上扬起一个微妙的弧度，给出的答案语焉不详。“当然，还得留出一点时间给我们收拾收拾…” 阿不思说完，身子一倾就吻上了旁边的人，而格林德沃自然不会拒绝这样的邀请，伸手就揽住那柔韧的腰肢让对方跨坐到自己的腿上。

舌尖相互纠缠的时候，两人的手指还不忘去拉扯彼此身上穿着整齐的衣服，裾了金线刺绣的锦缎外套，绸制的马甲和领巾被剥落白色和黑色散作一团。干燥的空气一团欲火迅速在其中翻搅升温。阿不思引诱性的咬着男人的嘴唇，腰部有意无意地轻缓扭动。

“瞧瞧你现在的样子，第一晚拒绝我的时候你的脸上可不是这样的表情。” 格林德沃有意这般调笑道。阿不思报复性地加大力度磨蹭对方胯下的那个部位，不一会儿的功夫那里就变得坚硬起来，“这一切都拜你所赐。” 说完他解开对方的裤头。没有提前做好润滑和扩张的长驱直入想必是非常疼的，但此刻阿不思毫不在乎，握住坚挺的肉茎就往自己的后穴里送。果然尖锐的痛感直入心髓， 他搂紧格林德沃的脖子缓了一阵。

“别勉强自己，受不了的话我允许你停下来。” 男人在他耳边低语，可那身下的家伙却不这么认为，相反抵进了更深的地方。阿不思闷哼一身，张嘴咬住对方的肩膀，腰肢开始摆动起来。好在性器顶端溢出的前液能起到润滑的作用，抽送的过程很快就变得顺畅。

窗外的景色快速向马车后方倒退，车里的两人正明目张胆的白日宣淫，给交合的过程平添了几分背德的刺激感。阿不思调整了腰部运动的角度让硕物的前端用力地擦过自己体内的敏感点，在一片浪潮般翻涌而上的快感中毫无忌惮地呻吟出声，手指插进男人的发间抓扯，他明白声音就算传出去也只会淹没在车轮和马蹄声中。

“你要是再叫得浪荡一点，没准车夫都能听到。” 格林德沃说这话时被那规律收缩的甬道弄得不太好受，他手指搓揉男孩细腻丰腴的臀部，联想到夏日时节沾上晨露，汁水饱满的蜜桃。“他绝对听不到…只有你和我知道这件事…” 阿不思回答时夹杂浓厚的喘息音，突然而来的颠簸让性器又往内了一些，他脑袋扬起，手撑住座位靠背。

男人的胡茬在阿不思脸侧刮蹭，弄得那一小片肌肤痒痒的。“格林德沃公爵今天兴致缺缺…是我做得还不够好吗？” 男孩故意这样挑拨道，“还是说…你曾经的情人们做得更出色？” 面前人听了很是不悦，一个蛮横的吻不由分说地堵住那张不停说话的嘴。逼仄的车厢内肉体撞击的声响回荡，“如果公爵对我失去了新鲜感…回头…我就让他们给你换一个新的人…” 在接吻的间隙阿不思又说，眨动水波潋滟的蓝色眼眸。

“你今天的话格外多，怎么，还没操到你说不出话来吗？” 说完这话，格林德沃扣住挑事人的腰，胯部用力向上顶送。几乎与此同时，男孩的呻吟在颠簸中夹带起隐约的哭腔，气息乱作一团，整个脊背都在不自觉地发抖，只能紧紧圈住对方承接这一切。猛烈的抽插一直持续， 直到两个人相继迎来高潮也直到阿不思的喉咙里真的一个音节也发不出来后才停下。

马车停在市区一栋乳白色的建筑物前，车夫从前头的位置上跳下来打开车门时，下车来的两个人衣冠整洁风度翩翩。他们彼此相视一眼，阿不思挽上了公爵的手臂，踏进了富丽堂皇的前厅。

“怎么不像以前那样去和你的贵族朋友们对话谈心？” 少年手指夹起一颗绿橄榄送进嘴里。格林德沃今天一直陪在他旁边，这和以往大不相同。曾今的权贵聚会上， 阿不思被居心叵测的弗利和沙克尔企图收买过去，也被罗齐尔威胁过，那些时候公爵都不在他的身边。

“他们从来都不是我的朋友，并且今天我想陪着你。” 格林德沃的语调平淡至极。这时一名绅士携着自己的夫人走了过来，两人站定，“好久不见，公爵，最近别来无恙。” 

红发人斜眼打量了他们两眼，听着几人来来往往的客套话，啜了口杯子里的葡萄酒。“这位…” 面前的人把话锋转到阿不思身上，“想必他就是您包养的情人吧。” 

好吧，就算到现在听见 ‘包养’ 这个词阿不思心里还是会泛起一阵不怿。

“恐怕你要放尊重一点，他将来会成为我的庄园里另一位主人。” 格林德沃说出这番话后，对面的两人面露诧异之情。同样，他转过脸也对上了举着酒杯的阿不思那茫然又惊慌的神色。

 

TBC.  
(完结倒计时）


End file.
